1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a power generating installation utilizing wave force which generates electrical power utilizing an up-and-down motion of a shallow water wave to rotate a generator.
2. Description of Related Art
Many examples are known in the art of generating electrical power utilizing an up-and-down motion of a shallow water wave. As an example which is related to the present invention, there is known a wave activated buoy which moves up and down along a guide tower. A power generating installation of this sort is, for the sake of classification, called a movable body type, and is capable of high energy absorption.
However, a power generating installation utilizing an up-and-down motion of a wave is generally large in scale, so that it is liable to incur a high generating cost.
Further, it has a drawback that it is difficult provide the installation with sufficient strength for resisting heavy weather, for example, due to passing of a depression, or a marine anomaly such as tsunami.